


Red Lights

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara's built herself up a nice little camgirl business. But when her girlfriend Lindsay accidentally guest-stars, it might be time to bring in a new face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lights

Barbara’s up later than she should be, but she’s on fire tonight. In four hours, she’s made nearly $600, and with only one private show. She’s had to turn the volume almost all the way down so the barrage of tip jingles didn’t wake Lindsay. There seems to be some sort of pissing contest between a guy from New York and some dude from Tokyo. And all Barbara has had to do is smile, toss her hair and pretend she’s not browsing Reddit. The fact that she’s topless probably also helps, but she usually has to do a lot more for this sort of profit. She flicks back onto the chat window. A lot of green tip notifications. She checks the recent log for any interesting requests. She doesn’t need to, not with her two guys going at it, but she’s actually getting a little bored with doing nothing for her money.

The chat log suddenly scrolls up as there’s an influx of new messages. Barbara scrolls to the bottom just as a new one pops up.

**Guest593** : ur girlfriend has a hot ass

Barbara turns her head to see Lindsay, half-asleep and wearing only an old t-shirt and a pair of panties (which in fairness,  _do_  show off her hot ass), making a mug of warm milk at the microwave. Right in the camera’s eye line.

‘Lindsay!’ she hisses. Lindsay turns, bleary-eyed. They widen when she spots the red light on the webcam, and with a small yelp, she scampers back to the bedroom.

After that, her guys stop tipping. The whole room is withholding tips until she brings her friend on for some girl-on-girl. Barbara can only smile demurely and shrug, before ending the session. It’s a good time to stop anyway; her back is aching and her foot’s asleep. Also she has work in the morning.

She heats up Lindsay’s forgotten mug of milk and takes it to bed with her. She sets it next to the bed, and then slips in behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Lindsay’s waist.

‘Sorry.’ she whispers.

‘No problem.’ Barbara murmurs back, kissing her neck.

‘Good night?’

‘I made this month’s rent.’

‘Right on!’

‘Don’t worry baby, I’ll buy you something nice.’ she murmurs in her best impression of a New York gangster. Lindsay chuckles softly, and they lie in silence for a while.

‘You should guest-star for a session.’ Barbara says finally.

‘Uh-uh. I’m behind the camera, not in front of it.’

‘Come on, they so rarely get a real lesbian couple on a mainstream channel.’ Barbara reasons. ‘And you can’t say you’re not a performer, you’ve been doing it since college. What about RWBY?’

Lindsay turns in her arms to face her. ‘That’s different. Barb, I’m not… I’m not  _porn-star hot_  like you are. No one wants to see me do my thang.’

Barbara frowns. Then she makes Lindsay squeal by planting kisses all over her face.

‘Bull. Shit.’ she states firmly between kisses.

~

It takes a bit of persuasion, and a lot of compliments (which Barbara begins to heavily suspect are being fished for), but Lindsay finally agrees. They’ll do a lesbian show. On the condition that 1) they split the money and 2) they can play it up for the camera, but nothing gets faked.

While it’s meant to be a bit of fun, Barbara’s no newbie, and the ‘event’ is heavily advertised for a week leading up to it. There are less of her regulars on during her sessions, but quite a few messages and offline tips are left for her. Lindsay seems oddly unfazed, and apart from a few more glances at the mirror in the morning than are usual, she doesn’t seem nervous or apprehensive. Still, Barbara’s worried about pushing Lindsay into something like this when she’s not completely comfortable.

Lindsay assuages her fears the night before the big day. They’re getting burgers with the guys from work, and Burnie and Michael are feeding Gavin shots to try and get him to talk to their cute waitress. Lindsay is ripping into some massive burger that’s dripping with garlic butter (Barbara is going to make her brush her teeth at least three times before she comes to bed tonight). They’re making conversation, which turns to the cam session while the boys are occupied with getting Gavin at that crucial point between self-aware-drunk and verbal-diarrhea drunk.

‘So, we should have some sort of signal.’ Lindsay’s mouth is full of cow, so she can only grunt inquisitively. ‘In case you get uncomfortable and want to tap out.’ Barbara qualifies. She waits while Lindsay finishes her mouthful.

‘Barb. It’s sex. With my girlfriend. For money. There’s literally nothing that doesn’t sound great about it.’

‘I know, but you had some hang-ups when I first suggested it.’

‘Then I realized how many Sailor Moon DVDs I could buy with the money we stand to make and felt significantly better about it. Relax. We got this.’ Lindsay holds out her fist, and Barbara can only chuckle and bump it.

‘He’s doin’ it! He’s doin’ it!’ Michael suddenly rushes over to them and deposits himself in the seat next to Lindsay. Barbara turns and sure enough, Gavin is making his way over to the waitress where she’s standing by the bar. He stands in front of her, swaying slightly. Michael has his hands clasped together, quietly squeaking in anticipation. Gavin finally starts talking. He’s too far away for them to hear anything, but the look on the girl’s face changes from polite concern to charmed bemusement, and Michael punches the air. Burnie leans over the table and high-fives him. Barbara and Lindsay exchange glances. These are the people they choose to spend their time with.

~

They sleep in the next day, and upon waking up, decide to have a lazy one.  Barbara keeps drifting in and out of sleep while they watch  _Oldboy_ on the couch, warm under the blankets with her head on Lindsay’s chest and the unfamiliar language humming in her ears. She wakes up towards the end, and goes to make them mac and cheese for lunch.

She’s undercooked the noodles, she realises as she takes her first bite, the two of them sitting down to eat.

‘Sorry.’ she says. Lindsay looks up from her plate and frowns curiously. ‘The macaroni’s still chewy.’ she explains. Lindsay rolls her eyes and grins.

‘It’s delicious. Stop worrying.’ she says pointedly, and it takes Barbara a moment to realise that Lindsay’s not talking about the pasta anymore.

Why is she so nervous? She’s been performing on camera for over a year now. She hasn’t been this apprehensive since her first session. She wonders if it’s because she’ll be introducing Lindsay to this world that only she has experienced so far. It can be complicated to get your head around, especially from this side of the screen, and Barbara’s a little reluctant for Lindsay to experience it. What if it freaks her out? What if  Lindsay’s been imagining that Barbara’s little side-hobby is something different than what it is? Lindsay knows what she does, but then she’s never seen an entire show, has never seen the questions she gets asked and the answers she gives. What if Lindsay gets jealous when she sees what the guys send to her, and demands she stop? Not that Lindsay’s like that, but after a particularly nasty incident  when an ex-boyfriend found out she was camming, Barbara’s more hesitant to assume how someone will react.

She snaps out of her trance as something flies across the table and hits her in the face. She blinks, wiping her cheek and inspecting her fingers.

‘…Did you just throw macaroni at me?’

Lindsay grins at her, showing her teeth. ‘Stopped you getting all heavy and shit, didn’t it?’ Barbara can’t fault that. What she can do, however, is tackle Lindsay off her chair and tickle her mercilessly until she cries uncle and promises to clean it up.

~

The room is filling up rapidly. Barbara was not expecting this sort of turn-out for a bit of a romp with her girlfriend, but she’s certainly not complaining. She’s made it to the front page of the profiles for the first time since her debut. She warms up the crowd a bit,  puts on some slow music and  strips down to her underwear. There are some small, appreciative tips. but they know what they’re there for. Soon, the only messages popping up on the screen are requests for the lesbian action to start, so Barbara runs her hand through her hair and sighs lavishly; her signal for Lindsay to join her when she’s ready.

The bed creaks, and Barbara can see Lindsay behind her in the webcam screen, just in a pair of cotton panties. She reaches out a hand to flip Barbara’s hair over her shoulder, and shuffles forward to press wet kisses to her neck.  Barbara’s eyes drop to again to the webcam preview and she shivers. Lindsay is looking straight into the  camera, her  expression fierce as she mouths along Barbara’s neck to the junction of her shoulder. Possessive.

Barbara lets her head drop back onto Lindsay’s shoulder, and Lindsay undoes her bra and slips it down her arms, revealing her breasts. The tips are coming in fast now, she can hear the jingles interrupt each other.

‘My wonderful girlfriend, everybody.’ Barbara purrs to the camera as she lifts her head. Lindsay says nothing. Barbara feels behind her for Lindsay’s hands and brings them to her breasts. It’s too awkward, from this angle, to swipe her thumbs across her nipples in the usual fashion, but Lindsay improvises. Her fingers tease her girlfriend’s flesh, skimming over the soft curves, tracing the cleavage and undersides before running the lightest touch over her nipples. Barbara can feel the skin tighten, feel the firmness of her own nipples from her ministrations, and Lindsay gives an appreciative hum into her ear. Remembering where she is and what she’s there to do, she lets a small but distinctly audible moan escape her lips. She reaches behind her, trying to return the soft, eager touches, but  her fingertips brush Lindsay’s thighs, not close enough to gain traction.

She stops trying as Lindsay’s hand snakes down her stomach, and her eyes involuntarily flutter shut as the warm fingers enter her panties. Barbara spreads her thighs to give the camera a better view. Lindsay’s only stroking her, not enough to get her off, only to get her worked up, but Barbara’s moaning and gasping like she’s three fingers deep. She knows how to put on a show, after all.

She tilts her head back again, this time to glance at the screen through her heavily-lidded eyes. Just in time to see a 500 credit tip grace the message board. She bites her lip and cries out, partly as a reward to the tipper, and partly because the amount of money they’re already making is getting her pretty damn excited. She slowly rolls her hips against Lindsay’s hand, basking for a moment in the growing tension as her soft touches get more insistent. She turns her head, wanting to kiss her, wanting to look her girlfriend in the face and show her how worked up she’s getting. But, with a quick peck to her earlobe, Lindsay’s fingers slip out of her panties and the warm body pressed against her back is gone.  
  
She whines wordlessly at Lindsay, who shuffles into frame next to her and grins. There’s a hand on her arm and Barbara collapses from her knees so that Lindsay can guide her onto her back with her legs steepled on either side of her. Barbara stretches languidly, holding her body taut and drawing attention to the smooth curve of her breasts, distracting her audience while she hastily repositions the camera. Lindsay helps, wriggling her panties down her thighs and flinging them off to the side, then skittering her fingers across her stomach until Barbara finds the right angle.

From this angle, the camera captures her face and is tilted slightly so that the viewpoint runs down her body and at the very edge of the frame, Lindsay’s torso is clearly visible kneeling between her thighs. It’s not the most comfortable position, especially with her head twisted so the camera can see her expressions, but Barbara’s willing to sacrifice some of her personal comfort for financial incentive.

Barbara turns her head, and they lock eyes. She nods slyly, and out of frame, a wicked, pleased grin spreads across Lindsay’s face. She dips her head, her face visible on the screen for a moment before she buries her face in Barbara’s cunt. Her hips jolt, and Lindsay breathes out hard against her, warmth spreading across her crotch in tandem with the burning hot swipe of her tongue. Barbara’s eyes are clamped shut, all her focus on the sensation of Lindsay’s attentions. She pulls back a little, puffing warm breaths as she gently kisses her thighs and lips, adding little sucks and eventually nips with a flash of her teeth. Barbara’s no longer playing up her moans and gasps for the camera; Lindsay knows what she’s doing, and the need to exaggerate her pleasure is gone.

She’s slowly being unravelled, with every flick of Lindsay’s tongue, every bloom of warmth from her hot, wet mouth. Lindsay is pretty damn skilled in this department, and Barbara just has to lie back and concentrate on not losing her shit immediately.

Finally Lindsay takes pity on her, and Barbara loses the strength to hold her head up when she redoubles her effort, consuming her with a vicious tongue and generous suction from her lips. Barbara’s whining now, increasingly high-pitched noises spilling out over her lips until her voice grows hoarse and her fingers grasp at Lindsay’s hair. She tangles her fingers in the smooth, straight locks, urging her closer, deeper. Lindsay hums her appreciation and Barbara arches off the bed as the noise vibrates through her, setting her nerve endings alight.

Below her, Lindsay shifts her weight, and as Barbara feels her fingertips stroke her slit in tandem with her tongue working her over, her orgasm hurtles towards her. Lindsay barely has time to slip her first finger inside her before Barbara is singing her name, garbled as it is out of her slackened mouth, and orchestrated by the steady stream of tip jingles. The energy leaves her body in a rush, and Barbara slumps back onto the bed, her chest heaving as her head clears and she collects herself.

Lindsay lifts her head, a bright, sunny smile breaking over her face from between Barb’s thighs. Barbara grins back, her hand snaking down to rub relief into the slick, sensitive, twitching flesh. She turns her head and smirks coyly at her webcam, before ending the stream and shutting her laptop with a snap. There’s silence for a moment, just the whirr of her computer fan and the relayed panting of the two women hanging in the air.

They move the laptop off the bed, swap their lacy pants for cotton and pull soft t-shirts over their naked skin. Sliding into the cool, fresh sheets, they huddle together, Lindsay curling her arms over Barbara’s stomach and resting her head on her bicep.

‘How much do you think we made?’ Lindsay whispers, unable to keep the smug pleasure out of her voice.

‘At least one complete box set of Sailor Moon.  _At least_.’

Lindsay’s arms tighten around Barbara’s waist in excitement. ‘I could do that again. Definitely.’

Barbara cocks her head, glancing at her girlfriend. ‘Yeah?’

Lindsay doesn’t say anything for a second, her brow furrowing. ‘Yeah. It was easy. It was  _fun_. Just- if you ever want me to… you know, ‘guest-star’ again, ask me. I’ll totally be up for it.’

Barbara grins at her, leaning over for a kiss. They have a short, self-indulgent chat about how they’ll spend the extra cash, and then Lindsay mentions that Barbara kind of owes her for the  _amazing_  display she just bestowed upon her and her viewers. And, well. Fair is fair.

~

She bounces into work on Monday morning, practically glowing. It’s a gorgeous day in Texas, and on top of that, the combination of being sexually sated and financially sound is a great feeling.  She kisses Lindsay goodbye and leaves her at her desk in the warehouse, before making her way upstairs. She works diligently for about ten minutes before she looks up to find Brandon’s eyes boring into her.

‘What’s up?’ she asks. His eyes widen, and he mumbles something and quickly turns his gaze back to his computer screen. Weird.

It happens throughout the morning, and at one point, Barbara physically readjusts her monitor so it blocks out his face. It’s not until Lindsay makes an appearance upstairs to fetch Jon for AHWU that she notices Brandon give Lindsay the same treatment. Then it clicks. Of course. If it was going to be anyone at Roosterteeth,  _of course_  it would be Brandon. Maybe Gavin. Still, she’s anticipated this, and she refuses to be embarrassed. It could be worse; it could have been Burnie, or Gus. Brandon she can handle.

Just before lunch, she gets up, stretches languidly (his eyes dart to her, raking over her body for a moment before glancing away) and stalks over to his chair. He jumps when she bends and wraps her arms over his shoulders, resting her cheek on the side of his head.

‘Something up, Brandon?’ she asks pointedly. He stiffens, then shakes his head vigorously. ‘Good.’ She lowers her voice, getting her lips right up close to his ear, ‘because if you tell Burnie, or anyone else at work, about what you saw on Saturday night, I will end you. Personally and professionally. Got that?’ He nods, and she releases him, satisfied.

‘It was really hot though.’ he mumbles. ‘And if you guys are ever looking for-’

She may look all sweetness and light, but Barbara has a  _mean_  bitchface. Brandon doesn’t dare look her or Lindsay in the eye for the rest of the day.


End file.
